Red vs. Blue: Season 9
Characters Project Freelancer *Leonard Church (Trailer; 4 episodes) *Counselor (Trailer; 3 episodes) *Freelancer Washington (Trailer; Name appear in Episode 1, 2, 3 and 5) *Freelancer Maine (Trailer) *Freelancer New York (Trailer; Name appear in Episode 1, 2, 3 and 5) *Freelancer Texas (Trailer) *Freelancer North Dakota (Trailer; 4 Episodes) *Freelancer South Dakota (4 Episodes) *Freelancer Wyoming (Name appear in Episode 1, 2, 3 and 5) *Freelancer Carolina (Trailer; 3 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (1 episode) *Pilot "Four Seven Niner" (Trailer; 2 episodes) Reds *Sarge (Trailer; 3 episodes) *Dexter Grif (Trailer; 3 episodes) *Franklin Delano Donut (Trailer; 4 episodes) *Dick Simmons (Trailer; 4 episodes) *Chupathingy (Trailer; 3 episodes) Blues *Epsilon-Church (Trailer; 4 episodes) *Lavernius Tucker (Trailer; 4 episodes) *Michael J. Caboose (Trailer; 3 episode) Plot Trailer The trailer begins with the Rooster Teeth logo glowing It then shows a pilot trying to get access to the medical station Angel on my Shoulder. She cannot, but the Director gets clearance after Angel on my Shoulder is notified of a Level Zero patient. The patient is revealed to be the Meta, or, in that timeframe, Agent Maine. Doctors take him away and perform zero-g surgery as Agent Washington watches from a window. The Director walks by and talks to Wash about the mission. As The Director walks away, Agent York comes by asking how he is. Washington tells him that even if he Agent Maine survives, he won't be able to speak again. The two start talking and Wash asks if he thinks humanity is moving too fast, to which York replies: "The whole universe is moving too fast Wash. I think we're just trying to keep up." Then the screen flashes and the words: "Before there was Red vs. Blue" appear before the screen jumps to many random scenes. Then, screen flashes again to say: "There Was Project Freelancer". More scenes are shown until the screen goes to black and it says "Red vs. Blue Season 9 Summer 2011" and "Rooster Teeth.com" as the trailer ends. Chapter 1: Rounding Error The episode begins with Church giving another monolouge which is repeatedly interupted by Tucker's callings. Church goes to the cliff where Caboose and Tucker are already waiting to spy on the reds who are making modifications to their jeep. As the blues argue about what the modifications are the reds fire a rocket from Chupathingy at them. Church then hears Donut giving orders. Mad about how everything is so different he begins to go down to Red Base to set things straight saying "If we're gonna do this. It has to be done the right way, or theres no point in doing it at all". The scene then goes to many years earlier with the Director and the Counselor talking about if "the system" will work. Chapter 2: The Twins The episode begins where the last one left off, with the Director and the Counselor discussing the system. The view then goes to two UNSC soldiers patrolling. One of the soldiers, Murphy, is killed, causing the other to look for him and panic. When the soldier finds Murphy, he is killed by Agent South. North and South start talking, which turns to arguing about turning South's motion sensors on. South then sneaks into the main part of the base and gets past a dozen guards. She begins to download data but as that happens a soldier bringing coffee walks in. He goes for the alarm, only to be shot, but his body lands on the alarm. South takes the data and runs out of the facility. North leaves his hiding place and they meet up in front of the helipad. As they get onto the helipad they are surrounded by guards, and it appears they are unable to escape. Chapter 3: Number One North and South are saved by Carolina in a display of extreme skill; however, North gets wounded protecting South. In the meantime, Church gets shot by a very aggressive Donut in order to say what he needs to say. Chapter 4: Evacuation Plan Church tries to explain how things are supposed to be in Blood Gulch, but the Reds don't believe him. His sincerity even gets Grif to say something from inside the base, showing how he's changed since Church was last there. Carolina, helps get the extraction ship home, but not without a few technical difficulties. Chapter 5: Realignment The episode begins at the top of Blue Base. We see Church limping back to Blue Base. Caboose is standing at the door and greets Church. Church just gets mad about Caboose and Tucker not helping him while the Reds just shot him in the foot. Caboose says he was just following Church's orders of staying on the cliff so Church asks why he isn't there now. Caboose says the helping is over and Church limps over to get to the top of Blue Base. He is stopped by Tucker who says "Your back already". They start a small fight about that with Church asking what he means by early as it apparently took him half an hour to limp across the canyon. Tucker says he expected Church dead so in his mind Church was early. Caboose buts in and Church yells at him causing Caboose to retreat into the base. Church continues to say ow causing Tucker to ask if hes alright and eventually asking if he needs a medic Church knowing who the medic would be says no. Caboose comes out of the base and tells everyone he already called command. He is yelled at by Tucker for using the radio. Caboose says he can use it for command and infomercials. He then starts talking about how he ordered a food dehygrator and that someone from command is coming to help. Church gets excited beliveing it to be Tex gets upset because they aren't supposed to be sending anybody until he dies to which Tucker says they thought he was dead. Chucrh asks if they said who they were sending and Caboose says yes. After a pause Church asks if he remembers who and Caboose says no. The scene goes to Red Base where Simmons goes looking for Grif who stops him because he just mopped the floor. Simmons says its important and Grif tells him to just wait 5 more minutes. He suggest counting to 3 one-hundred times. Simmons asks why not just cound to 300 and Grif says doing things in 3 is fun. Simmon's says Grif has issues and Grif says he also has a clean floor. Simmons tells Grif Sarge wanted him to relax and Grif seems to not know what the word means or how to relax. Simmons asks where Donut is and Grif says reading that book he reads with drawings and hearts on the cover. Donut comes out saying he isn't crying and Simmons tells him Sarge needs his help building that robot that command sent. Donut says hes not feeling up to it and Simmons surprised Donut has emotions tells him to come out when hes ready. Donut runs back into his room tracking mud on the floor. Simmons looks at Grif expecting him to freak out but Grif simply says "Meh why should I give a fuck. I'm on break." Simmons says he hates when things change. The scene goes to the Mother of Invention flying away from Earth. The scene goes to the control room where The Director is telling South, North, and Carolina about the data chip. He reveals it contained coordinates to a major target for Project Freelancer. He changes the board putting North in 4th and South in 5th place. South angrily takes off her helmet and tells The Director she thought the mission was a success. He says part of it was. But part of it was stealth which South ruined. He dismisses them while saying their next mission will be harder because of South. South walks away angrily and punches a door control breaking it but opening the door. Carolina asks if she should go talk to her to which North says maybe they should give her a minute. Other Episodes PSA #1 *Airdate: June 23, 2011 (YouTube) :Main Article: Bungie's 20th Anniversary PSA The guys from Red vs. Blue explain almost everything you need to know about Bungie's 20th Anniversary... while their faces are on fire. PSA#2 *Airdate: July 11, 2011 *''Main Article: ''What I Did On My Summer Vacation Church and Sarge begin to talk about how they are glad they don't have to do any action scenes this season leaving it to the other guys. Caboose falls from the sky saying he will miss the action scenes as well. Sarge and Church both say Caboose didn't participate in any action scenes during the last season. Caboose begins to tell a story of his action scenes begining with him standing outside Blue Base only to be picked up by a stranger in a Warthog. The stranger asks him if he's 6 and he replies yes. Caboose is taken to Noble Team and he continues to describe scenes from the campaign of Halo Reach with Cabooses' humorous input. He eventually returns to the ship Long Night of Solace where Jorge throws him out due to it being time for him to leave. He continues to yell goodbye as he falls. He presumably falls to where he did at the begining of the episode. Church, Sarge and Caboose all decide Caboose has no clue what he's talking about as the episode ends. Category:Red vs. Blue